Stories My Mommy Told Me
by americangrl69
Summary: Abbie's got a few questions for her mother. Chapter 2 posted! MW
1. The Day I Met Your Father

Title: Stories My Mommy Told Me  
Fandom: Dark Angel  
Pairing: Max/White  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or any of its characters. The only thing I do own is Abbie.  
Summary: Abbie's got a few questions for her mother.

A/N: Yes it's just another Max/White story. It's more just Max and her daughter but Abbie's questions are about Max & White's relationship, twinked of course. HonestlyI don't even know if it'll be any good butI wrote it anyway. Anyways if you wanna borrow Abbie feel free just ask me first.

Max sat on her daughter's bed, tucking her in.

A five-year-old Abbie looked up at her with her big brown eyes. "Mommy how did you meet daddy?" Abbie asked.

"Honestly?" Max asked. Abbie nodded. Max sighed. "Well see your daddy had me locked in a cage."

"How come?" Abbie asked.

Max thought for a minute. She didn't really want to tell her daughter that her father was supposed to kill her. She didn't even notice Ames standing in the doorway.

"See sweetie my bosses wanted me to hurt mommy." Ames said walking into the room.

Abbie frowned. "How come?"

"Cause they didn't like your mommy." he answered then looked at Max. "If I remember right, I liked you even then." Ames said.

"Yeah sure you did." Max said in disbelief.

"Hey I told you I thought you were beautiful, did I?" Ames asked.

"Yeah but it's not like you meant it." Max said.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." Ames replied.

As much as Abbie loved seeing her parents like this she just had to know more. "So mommy did daddy rescue you?" Abbie asked.

Max looked back at her daughter. "No that was your Uncle Alec." Max answered.

Abbie smiled. She liked her Uncle Alec. He was fun.

"Ok now its time for bed." Max said.

Abbie crossed her arms and pouted.

"Abbie." Max said sternly.

"Ok, ok mommy." Abbie said.

"Goodnight sweetie." Max said leaning over and kissing Abbie's forehead. She pulled the covers up and followed, Ames to the door.

"Night mommy, Night daddy. I love you." Abbie said.

"We love you too now go to sleep." Max said.

Abbie closed her eyes tight.

Max just shook her head. Abbie was so goofy sometimes. Max turned out the light, walked out the door, and closed it behind her. Ames followed behind her.

A/N: any good? Let me know what you think just please be nice.


	2. When I Knew Your Daddy Loved Me

A/N: I was actually gonna use this for another story but it wasn't gonna work so I used it here instead.

Max was in the living room, sitting on the floor, coloring with Abbie.

Abbie looked up at her mother. "Mommy when did you know daddy loved you?" she asked.

Max smiled. "Ok but you have to promise not to say anything, your father doesn't even know this." Max said.

"Ok mommy I promise I won't tell." Abbie said.

_Max knocked on Ames' door._

_Ames opened the door and immediately knew something was wrong. "Max what's wrong?" he asked._

_"Oh just Logan. We had a fight." _

Abbie crinkled her nose. "I don't like Logan." Abbie stated.

"Yeah I know you don't sweetie." Max replied.

_"Do you want to talk about it?" Ames asked._

_"No."_

_"Alright." Ames said. He lead her to the living room. They sat on the couch and Max soon feel asleep in arms. "Max." he whispered but got now response. He gently lifted her in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. Ames carefully laid her down on the bed, brushed a strand of hair from her face. "I love you Max." he whispered then turned and left the room._

_Max smiled when she watched him leave._

"Daddy thought you were asleep but you weren't. Right mommy?"Abbie asked.

"Right sweetie." Max answered.

Abbie smiled. She loved it when her mommy told her about her relationship with her daddy.

A/N: thanks to those who reviewed. I know this is kind of a short chapter. I'm sorry. I do need some ideas though. I just don't want to stop here but my muse isn't helping. So if you guys have any ideas please let me know and maybe I'll use them in future chapters. Oh and the italic words are flashbacks. I'll probably go back and rewrite the first chapter not sure when butI probably will.


End file.
